Bleach: The concept of heaven
by ThatStraightedgeGuy
Summary: Soul Society as we understand it is a lie, and the Shinigami are not as unique as they think. The stability of heaven is about to be rocked to it's foundations and a mysterious new group is about to get involved in a conflict they would rather shy away from.
1. Introductions

Right here is the first thing that I have been confident enough to publish. I do not own anything to do with Bleach canon of course and the characters that I have created I do in fact own. Good, now that that is out of the way I feel as if it is necessary to list how to pronounce these names as they are foreign-sounding.  
Josip Seferovic – Yo-Sip Seferovich  
Kari Theroux – Kari Tharoo  
Dejan Seferovic – Day-ahn Seferovich  
Matt Chastain – Fairly self explanatory haha.

I encourage creative criticism on my works! Also, I welcome any private messaging that isn't 'lol u suck go die' Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Introductions...**

"_**In retrospect that should have been my first warning that something was horribly wrong"**_

"Hmm, I wonder why we have been called here?"  
"Gah, I don't know, the teachers seem to like picking on us I suppose?"  
"Well, we are a pretty shady bunch eh?"  
"Shut up Kari"  
"Oi, don't tell me to shut up 'Joe-Sup'"  
"Hmpf, I told you to stop calling me that!"  
"A-ha, I don't think I will be stopping any time soon"  
That was the conversation of two very different people, Kari Theroux, eighteen and in her last year of High School, a very abrasive individual who seemed to enjoy completely disregarding the opinions of others and spouting her own. Her black hair flowed behind her as she walked down the corridor, fashioned into a fringe and down to her shoulders. The other, Josip Seferovic, seventeen, was a tall and lean young man, with brown hair that was shorter on one side. He talked as if he was completely disinterested in what others were saying to him, and used every opportunity to be as sarcastic as possible to whomever he was talking to. "So, I shall ask again Joe-Sup! Why do you think that we're being called here?" Kari said quizzically, her emerald eyes finding a way to see through Josip's sarcastic and snide exterior like always. "As I said, I don't know" he replied with a serious look, his deep brown eyes staring at the ground as he walked along the carpet-floored corridor. "You don't think it has anything to do with-"  
"I don't know Kari"  
The atmosphere had changed with that exchange, the once playful banter had transformed into a sombre mood, both of them were noticeably worried, a mood evident all over their faces as they continued to walk towards the front office. The building and the school in general was a fairly old affair with red brick buildings and orange tiled roofs. There were three corridors in general, all a fair distance from each other and separated by a grass oval and various places where one could sit down and eat on tables and benches. There were plenty of trees strewn about the school which made it a nice place to be around that time of year, because of the the red and orange leaves which fell in large numbers, and made loud crunching noises as Josip and Kari walked together towards what they thought would be an interrogation of some kind. As they walked they saw a group of Year 9's participating in P.E on one of the basketball courts. One of the students was Josip's brother, Dejan, three years younger, and with many of the same attributes, however, unlike Josip he didn't hide behind a wall of snide sarcasm and was far more outgoing and sociable with many friends. Josip gave him a wave whilst walking, but Dejan seemed far too involved in his game to really notice his brother, however that didn't really bother Josip all that much, he was far more concerned with the issue at hand. They reached the front office, the flagpole just outside bore the Australian flag, fluttering in the cool Autumn breeze. The old, rusting metal letters on the front of the building read 'Northlane Secondary College'. The ugly green door loomed over the two teenagers who stood before it. It was aging rather ungracefully, there were cracks running down the sides of it and stories were abound of kids getting splinters by touching it.  
"Gah, this place is the very embodiment of a shit school" said Kari, as outspoken as ever, obviously wanting the world to hear her complaining.  
"Just shut up and open the door"  
"Don't tell me to shut up 'Joe-Sup'!" she said in response as she twisted his arm behind his back. Josip winced in pain and pushed open the door in an effort to get her to stop, a successful effort.  
"See, was that so hard buddy?"  
"Shut it" Josip exclaimed, an air of annoyance all over his voice much to the glee of Kari as the two walked towards the Principal's office.

"Come in guys"  
said Mister Baker with a welcoming tone to his voice. Kari and Josip sat down on the chairs across from him. His desk was filled with books and various paperwork all messily strewn about. His laptop was open and facing towards him, the glowing screen lighting his face in the dark room. A bookshelf in the corner caught Josip's eye due to the amount of religious texts and other items such as crosses. On his desk lay a copy of the bible and a quirky Jesus bobble-head that seemed to be staring at the both of them, almost as if they were being judged by it, as opposed to the actual principal. Mr Baker was a middle aged man, and it was noticeable due to the lines beginning to form upon his face and his greying hair which had become home to a bald spot atop his head. He was a somewhat heavy set fellow, but not enough to be considered really overweight. He always wore a suit, rain, hail or shine. Legend had it that he even wore a suit to bed every night, obviously just a school rumour that was passed around by teenagers but which Josip had seriously believed at some points whilst attending school there. The blinds behind Mr Baker let in slits of sunlight that shone into Josip's eyes, causing him to squint much to Kari's amusement, even though they seemed to be doing exactly the same thing to her.  
"So, uhm, sir, why exactly have you called us here?" asked Kari innocently.  
"Yes, well, it has come to my attention that the two of you seem to have a habit for disappearing during school hours without informing teachers as well as returning to school pretty banged up sometimes. Now. Even though the former is an issue I am willing to ignore it for the time being due to you two still being very well behaved students who score quite high on tests and other assessments. However! Coming back to school banged up is a whole different can of worms and a cause for concern, especially because I do not want either of your parents complaining when you guys go home covered in cuts and bruises."  
Josip and Kari looked at each other and simultaneously sighed in relief. It seemed as if the judge would be merciful today and that no sentence would be passed down upon them. The bobble-head kept shaking it's head and was therefore quite unnerving for Josip who felt as if he was still being judged.  
"Well, uhm, you see Sir we just went down to the nearby river and Josip, being as clumsy as he is, fell, and rolled down the hill and into a tree!" Kari exclaimed seemingly enjoying deceiving Mr Baker as she did with most of the teachers here.  
"I just wanted to help him out so I ran after him y'know, and I got a few cuts from the branches in my way" she said politely.  
_"Oh great, she is trying to make herself look like a hero" _thought Josip, glaring at Kari whenever he got the chance. To Josip this story seemed utterly ridiculous, but he knew that Mr Baker would buy it. He always bought Kari's stupid stories and lies whenever she told them, as did most teachers at the school. The only thing that could make this even more painful would be an anecdote of some kind Josip thought, looking as bored as ever, slouching in his really uncomfortable chair. Mr Baker thought for a second and sighed with a smile. He stood up and parted the blinds on his window with his fingers to look outside. Josip and Kari looked at each other preparing for the judgement.  
"You know. I used to be quite the uhm, troublemaker, sneaking away from school, making out with girls and the like" Mr Baker said with a chuckle. It was Josip's worst fear, an anecdote from the Principal. He ran his hand through his thick hair and rolled his eyes, his uncomfortable look was amusing to Kari, who, just to annoy Josip further asked Mr Baker to continue his story.  
_Fuck you _mouthed Josip towards Kari who was smiling gleefully whilst Mr Baker continued to look out the window, rambling about his youth, the bobble-head continuing to bounce, much to Josip's disdain.

"...and that is when I decided that I would help young people find their way"  
"Wow, that was an inspirational story sir!" exclaimed Kari, much to the delight of the Principal who had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. It was incredible to think about how much Kari got away with. Her voice was so smooth and she could seemingly get herself out of any detrimental situation that she found herself in.  
"Well, I think that you two need to get back to class don't you?"

"Yes, we do sir, we apologise for any inconvenience we may have caused you today" Kari said sickeningly sweetly. Mr Baker smiled once more and chuckled.  
"It is fine Miss Theroux, just get back to class" he replied, motioning for Kari and Josip to leave.

The two of them stood up and walked out of the small, dank office, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was painful" Josip stated as bluntly as ever, noticing Kari trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Ahh! I just love watching you squirm sometimes 'Joe-Sup'!"  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Josip replied angrily.  
"Come on, let's just go to the study room"  
"Okay."

"Matt?" queried Josip upon seeing the long, messy blond hair of one of his closest friends leaning against the wall of the study room. Matt waved at Josip, an uncharacteristic serious look on his face. The normally easygoing eighteen year old stared at Josip and Kari with his crystal blue eyes that could hypnotise anybody who looked into them for too long. "Oi, why aren't you in class Kurt?" asked Kari, but before Matt could answer and berate Kari for calling him Kurt, Dejan burst into the room, breathing heavily "Phew, basketball man, I have never ran so much in my life, I had to say I was going to the toilet to get outta there, this better be important Matt! Jones will have my head if he finds out I am wagging!"  
"Hey, what's up? You look like you have seen a ghost?"  
"Dejan, this isn't the time for jokes" said Matt scathingly, causing Dejan to shut his mouth fairly quickly. He knew that when Matt got serious, there was something wrong.  
Josip sighed heavily and looked at Kari earnestly as if they both knew exactly what Matt was going to say. Dejan looked far more innocent in this situation, his green eyes darting from person to person trying to figure out what exactly was happening.  
"The Arrancar" said Matt, who fully understood the gravity of the situation. This was all news to Dejan who had a look of abject horror on his face, his mouth wide open with disbelief.  
"Hang on a second! There was an Arrancar here?!"  
Kari stared at him, thinking before evidently coming to a realisation.  
"Oh yeah, you were absent that day!"  
Dejan continued to wear that terrified expression.  
"Guys, guys, we have to keep calm here and figure out what to do next" said Matt coolly, trying to make sure that everybody had a level head.  
"Hey, Matt" Josip said hesitantly, biting at his nails and staring at the floor.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we are doing Dejan a disservice by keeping him in the dark here, I mean, we cannot expect him to contribute unless he knows exactly what is going on."  
Kari and Matt both paused for a moment and looked at each other before nodding in agreement, and for the first time since he walked in Dejan seemed to be calming down. Matt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, trying to figure out where to begin, however, he never lost his composure. That's the sort of man Matt Chastain was, and a trait that was a necessity in his line of work. A line of work shared by the three other people who stood there in that room.  
They were Assassins, walking contradictions, and a group of people who, without knowing it, were already on the path to getting involved in a war that they wanted no part of.


	2. The Previous Day

Welp, another Chapter here! Keep in mind, this is supposed to take place after Bleach has finished, and much of it is wild guessing on my part in terms of who will be Captains and whatnot. That is all I need to say really, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Previous Day...**

An explosion was heard all the way from the other side of the school, sending students and teachers into a horrifying frenzy. Kari's classroom was now home to hysterical eighteen year olds trying to escape what they perceived as being their inevitable demise. Yet, Kari knew better, she could sense it, monstrous spiritual pressure, the texture of which definitely made it a Hollow, but she was noticeably unsure.  
"Hmph, it is definitely a Hollow, but it also feels like a filthy Soul Reaper" she said to herself whilst staring out the window at the billowing black smoke that ascended into the sky. She could just make out some flames beneath the darkness of said smoke, dancing back and forth, many shades of amber and red hypnotising the eyes. "Welp, I better go deal with this, it doesn't look like anybody else is going to do so!" With a stuttered motion she was able to force the old window open and jump out, luckily, whilst her classmates were far too concerned with their own well-being to notice the young woman jumping out of the window. Josip was in another corridor when the explosion happened and immediately jumped out of his seat.  
"It feels like a Hollow, but also a Soul Reaper! Oh fuck no. Not this!" he muttered under his breath, eyes wide, frozen to the spot while the other students in his class struggled to organise themselves well enough to leave. "Okay, we need to approach this intelligently, no rush... Is that Kari?!" He blurted out loudly, staring at the woman running towards where the explosion occurred.  
"Psh, looks like I have no choice here, I have to go as well" Josip said and, against his teacher's will ran out of the classroom towards the smoke as his fellow students watched him from the window, all dumbfounded.  
Kari arrived at the source of the explosion. The smoke was still lingering, and a black figure was visible among the grey mist. She waited for it to subside before she rushed into a fight, and upon it's clearance she was greeted by the sight of a rather normal looking person. The most striking feature was a broken mask that covered around half of it's face, and long red hair that was tied into a pony-tail. He seemed rather tall and wore a long white coat, almost like a Soul Reaper's clothing, but inverted in colour. Kari's eyes were wide open, filled with absolute fear and she was noticeably shaking at the sight of this strange Hollow.  
"Ah, who knew that an explosion like that could draw out my target so quickly" he said, a sadistic smile from ear to ear, baring as many of his teeth as he possibly could.  
"Oh? There seem to be more of you."  
Kari looked over her shoulder and saw Josip running towards her, panting heavily.  
"J-Josip?"  
"Yeah, I am here"  
The Hollow began to chuckle as he reached for his Zanpakutou and pulled it out surprising both Kari and Josip.  
"A Zanpakutou? So, you are an Arrancar. Hmpf, looks as if we can't hold back then!"  
Josip pulled out his daggers, which seemed to be pure black, the blade of which shone, almost like glass, and the hilt had some kind of loop at the end which Josip used to spin the weapons on his fingers. However, before he could attack he felt a monstrous spiritual pressure behind him, which seemed to affect the Hollow in a rather adverse way.  
"Wh-Who are you?!" he screamed whilst on his knees, unable to move.  
"Hah, Matt, you love doing that don't you?" said Kari with a smirk which seemed to make Matt smile as well.  
"You, can put away your Amepoignard Josip. This son of a bitch is mine"  
"Hmpf, that's not all that fair Matt! That means that I pulled out Loupourpre for no reason? She's not going to like that very much!" Josip replied, annoyed that Matt wanted to hijack his fight.

"Hah, I am sorry Josip, but I was in the middle of something important when this bastard decided to drop in"  
"Psh, knowing you that means that you were in the middle of talking to a girl or something"  
Matt smiled slightly as did Josip who sheathed his weapons.  
"Fine, all yours Matt, but if I think you are doing a shit job I am going to take over, you know that right?"  
"Hah, yeah, of course"  
The Arrancar seemed to be annoyed that this conversation was happening behind his back and attacked Matt head on, his Zanpakutou readying to slice the Assassin open. However, it was futile because as soon as he struck he realised that Matt had blocked his sword with just one of his daggers.  
"H-How did you stop my Zanpakutou with something that small?!"  
"My oh my, it looks like you really want to die don't you?" With one smooth motion, Matt managed to cleave off the left arm of the Arrancar using his other dagger. His enemy screamed in agony as blood squirted from the stub that remained, and fell to his knees wincing.  
"Oh man, just what are Neliel, Grimmjow and Harribel doing there in Hueco Mundo? They are supposed to be making sure that Arrancars don't come here!"  
Matt began to walk slowly towards his enemy who was backing up, eyes wide and wincing in pain. He reached the wall and leaned against it, panting. Matt disappeared from his sight and reappeared directly in front of him, one of those daggers pointing straight at his throat.  
"What is your name Arrancar?"  
The Arrancar smirked and looked Matt straight in the eye.  
"Coyotl Magallanes"  
"Hm, I can tell by your skills that you are not an Espada or even a Privaron Espada. So, why did you come here?"  
Coyotl's smirk got larger and he looked away from Matt's eyes, instead focusing of the mass of students gathered on the oval and the fire-fighters running towards the source of the explosion.  
"You better be careful, you may be an Assassin, but you are still a human, and if they see you here with weapons it may not end well"  
Matt smirked and pointed his other dagger at Coyotl's stomach.  
"One word. Silhouette"  
As soon as he said that word he sliced Coyotl's throat and stomach, instantly killing him, and watched as his body disintegrated and floated away. He walked back towards Josip and Kari as the fire-fighters ran straight past him not noticing his presence. It was the same with Josip and Kari who just stood there as people ran past, not recognising that there were others present.  
"Were you about to use your Liberation?"  
Asked Matt as Josip stood there, looking down at the ground as if he knew exactly where this conversation was heading.  
"I know, I am lucky you got involved, the spiritual pressure from it would have crushed the students on the oval there"  
Matt smiled and gave Josip a warm look  
"Truth be told, I was more or less referring to the fact that you wouldn't have needed to use it against such a weak opponent"  
Josip laughed and looked back at Kari who looked back at Josip quizzically  
"Well, Matt, I saw how scared Kari was and I thought I would nee-"  
Josip was not able to finish the sentence because Kari had just kicked him, sending him flying into the side of a nearby corridor.  
"Idiot! I was just luring him into a false sense of security!" She exclaimed angrily at Josip who was lying on the ground, but who still refused to be quiet.  
"Oh, yeah, I am sure you were Kari!"  
"Oh! I see you really want to die don't you!"  
Matt grinned as Kari marched over to Josip and began wrestling him on the grass. He began to think to himself, mostly about why an Arrancar was here in the first place, and what he wanted with a bunch of young Assassins, and also that Josip and Kari argue like they are in a relationship of some kind.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" said Akon, who was sitting in front of a wall of computer screens inside the 12th squad barracks alongside a few of his fellow 12th squad members. A few seconds later the Captain walked through the door to the room that Akon had called him from.  
"What is it Akon? This better be important, I am very busy you see". His black and white face was as intimidating as ever and a long golden headdress curved down to his lower back. He of course wore his Captain's Haori on top of the typical Soul Reaper garb.  
"Well, Captain, we noticed an Arrancar intrusion in 'Living Sector 967'" Akon said nervously, much to the shock of Captain Kurotsuchi.  
"What?! That is Australia?! Is it still there?!" He said, as he ran towards the console and frantically pressed every button he could.  
"N-No... It was eliminated about five minutes after it arrived" Akon replied. Captain Kurotsuchi looked at Akon with his yellow eyes widened, and mouth agape. A few seconds passed before he closed his mouth and eyes, beginning to chuckle somewhat maniacally.  
"Most fascinating! Yes, how splendid! It looks as if we may have found some new research subjects! Nemu, inform Kyoraku! We need to take action immediately!"


End file.
